Locked in Love
by projectbeijingjesus
Summary: What happens when Kid and Liz get locked in a room overnight together? What secrets will arise from their hiding places? What romances will bud in the confined space? KidxLiz DISCLAIMER: We do not and shall never own the fabulous Soul Eater, but I think I speak for all of us when I say I wish we did. :)
1. Quarantined in Kid's Room?

AUTHORS NOTE!

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Concerns? Questions? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Liz sighed.

She deliberated praying to god for help, but, lamentably she had discovered that so-called "god" was a nut who, presumably, would not aid her in any way.

It also wasn't beneficial that Lord Death was Kid's father too.

In other words, she was foreordained. She made a mental note to leave all her prized possessions to Patti in her will. Except for the scissors, Patti would not get scissors...

She soon found herself pacing in front of his room, attempting in vain to muster what little courage she actually possessed in order to open the door.

Alright Liz, you got this. You're a Brooklyn Demon! This can't possibly be too hard for you! Her mind encouraged. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed in spite of her pep talk.

Here goes nothing... She knocked. Eight times of course, no need to agitate him more...

"Go away..."

Liz leaned her head on the cool, cherry wood of his door.

"C'mon Kid, let me come in."

She took his silence as her cue to walk in. She encountered him settled in the center of his bed.

"Can I help you?" He asked softly, refusing to look up.

"I came to talk to you." she answered.

"About?"

"...Earlier. I just wanna say that-"

"Want to." He corrected.

"Right. I want to apologise for what happened earlier."

"Right," Kid said with a smirk, challenging her to continue. "And what was that exactly?"

Liz grimaced and avoided Kid's eyes, he wasn't really going to make her say it out loud. She looked back at him and his eyes were boring into her, challenging her purpose in his room and daring her to mention the dreaded event.

"You know, that thing..." She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

Kid sighed. Why did Liz come in here if she didn't come to talk? He thought, slowly letting his mind wander to the symmetry of Liz's pajamas, or rather the asymmetry (since Kid never saw what was under the covers and did not care to discuss a wardrobe requirement for nightclothes). His eye twitched at the sight of the asymmetrical hem of the blue nightgown. It didn't help that one strap resting on her slender cream-white shoulder, had slid farther down than the other. Kid's eyes began to get an opaque, filmy gleam that signaled the beginning of a symmetry rant, but he swallowed his urges to throw a fit in light of his ever steadfast pride.

"Look, I just came to say I'm sorry alright? If you're going to be a jerk about it then I'll just leave," she retorted as she turned to the door. Striding up to the door in a confident manner, Liz placed a firm hand on the door handle and gave it a sharp twist. Her eyes widened in surprise when she realized that the door handle wasn't turning to release the rectangular lock from its confinements.

"Kid...there's something wrong with your door..." Liz exclaimed in a feverish manner.

Kid suppressed a light chuckle, Liz's expression was quite comical what with her wide doe-like eyes and round o-shaped mouth. "I'm sure you're just turning it wrong," he replied as he sauntered over to the door, subtly glancing at the clock and discovering that the lock was not, in fact being turned wrong. He did walk up the the door and turn the knob despite that fact, but that was because Kid had always had fun toying with Liz's emotions; it was a wonder that she hadn't figured out his fathers insane safety precautions, having lived here for a number of years. Yes, his father had made some alterations after the incident. Liz, unaware of the incident, was slowly beginning to panic in her very own, Elizabeth Thompson fashion.

"Kid...KID! Kid we're locked in. WE'RE LOCKED IN AND WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT. We'll have to ration your symmetrical sweet stash, and when the time comes-" Liz faltered, tears bubbling out of her eyes. "You can take me! Fry up my body on your little white stove over in the corner and tell Patti I love her! We're gonna die...!"

It was then that Kid decided to, very politely of course in a somewhat refined manner, slap his hand over her mouth.

"We're fine Liz, don't worry so much." He quipped.

Liz's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible) at the feeling of Kid's smooth, habitually moisturized hands resting over her mouth. Her heart skipped a very necessary and crucial beat and began to speed up at a faster, more intense rate. She was by no means calm. Attempting and failing to ignore the rush of pink that was slowly creeping up her face, she smacked his hand away in an effort to calm the pounding in her chest.

Kid looked at her quizzically, oblivious to the prominent effect that he was having on her. His look of confusion slowly turned to a look of pity as he realized that Liz was not calming down, but rather climaxing in her temper tantrum. As her sapphire blue orbs filled to the brim with glistening beads of water, he began to slightly panic himself, having no idea how to comfort a girl. He sighed and patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"There there," he muttered stiffly. "We'll get out of this."

Though Liz was still significantly upset, she stifled a slight giggle at the sight of Kid attempting to comfort her. His awkward movements and ferociously determined face were so unlike him. Her little laugh heightened the pink hue in her cheeks and, at the realization that Liz was blushing, a metaphorical paintbrush began to paint Kid's cheeks a signature strawberry red. He cleared his throat and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What was she laughing at? He gasped, was something about him asymmetrical? He quickly gave his outfit a once over and breathed a sigh of relief when all of the buttons were perfectly aligned in their assigned buttonholes, the wrinkles absent in light of the copious ironing, and each sleeve resting at a three quarter length on his arm. He thought that all was well until he noticed a single long blonde hair that was snagged on the corner of his left sleeve.

Liz glanced at him curiously, "What are you doing?" Kid's eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped as he stared down into an abyss of hell. There was a sharp intake of breath and through gritted teeth he spoke.

"Get. It. Off." Liz knew that voice. That was the voice of Kid using all of his self control to abstain from having another freak out. She let out an inward sigh as the tables had, metaphorically, turned. Now she was the one that had to comfort Kid when, just a moment ago, she was the comfortee...no, comforted...oh, she didn't know. Well, she was accustomed to performing a motherly role around the house, what with Patti needing a parental figure in her life.

"Calm down Kid," she murmured softly as she took the hair off his sleeve. "There see? It's gone now..." Kid left out a relieved sigh and the tension in his shoulders disappeared. He removed a polished set of tweezers from his pocket and oh so carefully plucked the blonde hair from Liz's fingers. As if carrying a pack of explosives, he dropped the distasteful strand of hair into an incinerator in the corner of the room.

He swiveled around to face Liz and discovered that she had moved an insurmountable amount closer to him. In fact, their faces were quite dangerously close and a piece of pale blonde hair brushed against his face, touching his lips. He gently brushed it away from her face and noticed a single tear streaking down Liz's tender face amongst the small clusters of freckles. He knew what that tear meant; he was not prepared for yet another of Liz's freak outs. While the Thompson sisters knew how to calm his erratic fits, he never was able to get a handle on theirs. He opened his mouth but the words of comfort never left his parted lips...instead something much...much worse decided to escape.

"You're eyes sure do get red when you cry," Kid blurted out in an uncharacteristically rash manner. Realizing his grievous error, Kid tried to remedy his unadvised comment. "N-not that red l-looks b-b-bad on you-u," Kid stammered, "it actually suits you! Compliments your eye color, I mean, red goes with blue and your eyes are blue, well not exactly blue, more like a light aqua color but-"

"Just stop, Kid," Liz cut him off, with a short and curt sentence. She was obviously a little upset over Kid's comment, but was trying not to portray it in her facial features for the sole purpose of shutting him up. He suppressed a groan seeing through her facade, if only he had learned earlier to keep his mouth shut.

Both Liz and Kid were plunged into the ever-so-avoided awkward silence. Their eyes were flitting around the room like little gnats in a frenzy and they looked bashfully await whenever their gazes collided. Sadly the two never used their common sense to take a few steps from each other and ease the tension.

Suddenly, Liz had a moment of clarity. What are we doing standing around here when the doors have quarantined us to this room? Should we begin discussing escape strategies and rationing requirements? She wondered, turning her head to look at Kid for the first time in what felt like hours, but had only been about fifteen minutes. To her surprise his gaze was intensely focused on her as if he had been staring in her direction for quite a while.

Liz smirked. "Enjoying the view Kid?"

He attempted to shift his gaze as if he was staring at a poster on the wall behind her, but Liz still managed to catch a glimpse of red blooming on his cheeks.

"Oh..." Kid began, "what beautiful symmetry, on the poster...over there...on the wall...yes such perfect symmetry..." He awkwardly attempted to remedy his mistake, but it was way too late for any sort of correction. He could already see Liz's smart and sarcastic attitude coming back to taunt him for his "attentiveness".

"Symmetry? Really Kid?" She crossed her arms and gave him a look of disbelief. "You're just that bad of a liar aren't you? Using symmetry as a cop-out line again?"

Kid's blush turned an even darker shade of red and it was beginning to look like someone who was inexperienced with makeup had brushed dark red blush onto him that did not match his skin tone. Liz snickered as this thought sprung into her mind. Now all he needs is some pretty red lipstick and he'll be all set! She maliciously imagined herself running into her purse and pulling out her signature ruby red, but she wasn't an evil person. Cruel, yes from time to time she was, evil no, never evil. Maybe she could bend her moral code just a miniscule amount, she pondered, gaining a sinister grin – much like the kind that frequented Patti's face.

In light of the grin on Liz's usually calm and unchanging face, Kid began to slowly inch towards the wall, shutting his eyes tightly as if that would disguise him further. However, what Kid didn't realize was that he was inching in the direction of Liz's green, rattlesnake, designer handbag – the very handbag that contained the notorious lipstick. Liz's cerulean eyes darted between Kid and the handbag several times and Kid – oblivious to her gaze – continued slowly backing up until he hit the wall between a table and his small, in-room stove. Kid had cornered himself. It was only upon complete coincidence that he ended up in between a two solid, immovable objects, but it gave Liz a chance to sprint to the chair that her handbag was sitting on (conveniently by the table Kid was sandwiched next to), snatch her ruby red lipstick, and position herself right in front of Kid's singular exit. Grinning triumphantly, she placed her hands on her hips and magnanimously paused for Kid to raise his eyelids.

Now, Kid was frightened terribly of the look he saw on Liz's face earlier, be it so shockingly similar to Patti's face when she was demolishing something, usually a living creature. Once he realized that he had been backed into a corner, rather than opening his eyes, he began to blindly feel the space around him on all sides, cautiously waving his arms and expecting to hit something at any moment. Oh, and Kid did hit something. His fingers grazed something that a young and respectable Shinigami like him should never EVER graze. Opening his eyes out of shock, he stared into the eyes of one, very belligerent, Liz. A Liz who was shielding her Northern area as if someone was shooting bullets at her. Her eyes gleamed with fiery rage and Kid's blush – that was finally beginning to fade – turned deeper than it ever had before, almost identical to the tone of the lipstick Liz had intended to smear on him.

Liz was more mortified than embarrassed and was unable to do much but stand with her arms crossed over her chest, almost to the point that they were beginning to constrict her. In fact, the tops of her arms were starting to turn a light shade of blue, and her fingers created red streak marks from digging into her skin. Liz would most likely get finger shaped bruises on her arms in the near future, but in this particular moment, she was in a torpid, numb state. She hadn't even received her first kiss and yet Kid was already at second base with her!

Intent on changing the subject, and on distracting Liz from his most recent failure, Kid grabbed her shoulders firmly and pulled her towards him. There were only a few inches between them now.

"K-k-kid!" She blubbered, her former anger melting into shock. Her knees turned to jelly so she leaned on him for support, only bringing the two of them closer.

"Stay still." His eyebrows furrowed into a deep concentration. Kid's left hand grazed her neck as he cupped her angelic face and her big sapphire eyes stared up at him in wonderment. Paralyzed, Liz did as he said, her heartbeat growing steadily faster and much, much louder. With a shaky intake of breath, Kid slowly leaned in towards her parted lips.


	2. Stuck All Through The Night?

AUTHORS NOTE!

SHOUTOUT FOR: ShadowAlchemist503 for being the first person EVER to review our story! Lots of love from JFC, Alliswan and Pink Sparrow for taking the time out of your day and reviewing!

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Questions? Concerns? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Kid pulled up short and smoothed down Liz's left brow.

"Your eyebrows are growing wildly and are becoming unbalanced again..." He reached instinctively for the tweezers in his pocket, "I don't understand why you and Patti can't control these small forests of yours! Would it be that hard to pull out a pair of tweezers and pluck the OBVIOUSLY ASYMMETRICAL STRANDS? Have you no self respect?"

Liz huffed and she knocked his hand away feeling oddly disappointed.

"Yeah, because EVERYONE enjoys meticulously plucking their eyebrow hairs until they are symmetrical," Liz replied quite sarcastically.

"If only everyone held such values..." Kid stared off into the distance for a few moments before returning to reality, and to his disappointment the world was still unbalanced.

Liz walked over to sit on the edge of Kid's bed, still a little dejected from the feeling of rejection. Was she crazy, or did it almost seem like Kid was about to kiss her? Would she have kissed back? Was she about to? Liz internally pondered her natural reaction to Kid's almost-kiss, and gradually became more and more alarmed as she discovered that she had wished that he had kissed her and was dissatisfied that he didn't. Did she like Kid, or was this just a natural reaction? Liz decided on the latter of the two answers, simply based on two factors: one known and one unknown. The known factor being that liking her meister freaked Liz out to an extreme extent. The unknown factor was that she was in denial.

Kid, completely oblivious to Liz's reaction, decided to sit next to her. He was not, unlike Liz, worried about being confined to the medium-sized bedroom. He, of course,was very aware of the incident and though he found his father's safety precautions a bit over-the-top, he knew how very necessary they were. Kid also expected that, in the morning, the door would unlatch itself once again and release them from his quarters. He hadn't told Liz or Patti about the incident yet. In fact, he hadn't told any of the gang about the incident, and he didn't know how to bring any of it up. There didn't seem to be a right time to bring up a horrific truth that had happened in his life. It was one of the reasons that Kid had to have a long and serious talk with his father before finally convincing him to allow him to enroll in the academy. He just wasn't ready to tell Liz yet...who was he kidding? He wasn't ready to tell anyone, ever. However, the time was coming where Kid could no longer hide the incident from his friends. They were becoming too close, asking too many questions. Kid sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the incoming stress headache before it took over his brain.

Liz looked over at Kid in concern when she saw him rub his temples. Was he just worried about being stuck in this room, or was there something else? He had been acting fairly secretive lately... None of their birthdays were coming up, so it wasn't that. Maybe Lord Death had discussed something troubling with Kid unbeknownst to her and Patti? Liz knew that Kid would tell her in his own time, but she was tired of him never opening up to her. She knew almost nothing about the Shinigami's past or childhood. It seemed like Kid blocked out a large chunk of it, but Liz wasn't exactly sure why. Kid had to have had a relatively happy childhood. Minus the absence of a mother figure, Kid's childhood had been a young boy's dream. He had a loving father who was very capable of protecting him and had a substantially large and notable supply of cash in the bank. Liz didn't know why Lord Death had such an abundant supply of cash, considering he didn't actually get paid for watching over Death City.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Kid realized that a heavy silence had fallen over the two, strangling them into submission. This wasn't the normal, peaceful silence that he favored but a silence that crushed down on him and made his breath quicken. He bit the inside of his cheek as the awkward air painfully squeezed his insides. Kid needed to speak and fill the air with something, anything...even if he was slightly uncomfortable speaking about it.

"You know..." he began scratching the back of his head and then quickly smoothing it down to perfection, "You never finished your sentence earlier."

Liz tilted her head, genuinely confused as she brushed strands of hair that fell into her eyes and somehow became tangled in her eyelashes. "What are you talking about?"

Kid sighed and unconsciously wringed his hands. "What happened earlier today..."

"I didn't really mean what I said Kid..." she examined the pattern on the floor avoiding the intense stare of his golden eyes that could see into her deepest self.

"If you didn't mean it you never would've said it..." He mumbled quietly, almost level with a whisper. Kid's eyes closed and his eyebrows knitted together as a pained expression flowed into his face as he remembered the event.

Patti was giggling and muttering incoherently underneath her breath, most likely to Mr. Giraffe who was sprawled on the ground next to her in "defeat", Liz was eyeing her nails in deep concentration while muttering something about cuticle care, and Kid leaned against the hallway wall, making sure that he was positioned perfectly in the center. The twin pistols were wearing two identical, and quite revealing shirts that were even more low cut than usual. The young Grim Reaper's mouth twitched as his eyes flashed back and forth from his weapons. He took a deep breath trying to control himself but...THERE WAS TOO MUCH SKIN! It was hard enough trying to ignore the drastic difference in cup sizes between the two, but the shirts they were currently wearing brought Kid's symmetry obsession about their bodies to a whole new level. In weapon form the Thompson sisters were absolutely perfect...but otherwise they were as different as two human beings could possibly be...specifically their breasts.

It wasn't long before Kid lost his control. He abandoned his spot on the wall and approached the older of the sisters. "Liz..." He swallowed, "I need to talk to you about something..." She looked up with a frown, just recently noticing that her pinky nail had a slight chip on it.

"Sure Kid." She adjusted her hat as she waited for him to speak.

"You know how you are allowed to shop for whatever clothing you like as long as you and Patti match?"

"...Yes?" Liz replied hesitantly, not sure where he was going with this. She knew it wasn't about the symmetry of the clothes, because she had the guidelines for shopping down to a science.

Kid wet his lips as he thought of a way to put this delicately so that she wouldn't become offended. "As you know, I strive for perfect symmetry...and well, the shirts you are wearing create a slight problem."

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw, "What do you mean?" There was an eerily calm yet haunting tint to her voice that sent goosebumps down Kid's arms.

"I mean that despite the already known fact that your cup sizes are different then Patti's, these shirts make it more visible and aesthetically unpleasing to the eye."

"Aesthetically unpleasing? Aesthetically UNPLEASING?" Liz's shoulders tensed up and her face contorted into a demonic snarl that belonged to her past when she terrorized the streets of Death City, "What the HELL do you mean by that?" Liz knew she could end this fight with just one word about Kid's asymmetrical stripes, but for unknown reasons she had been on edge lately and she needed to let go of all of her frustration and anger. Even if it was on innocent Kid.

Kid took a few precautionary steps backward and away from the volcano prepared to explode. "N-now Liz. I didn't mean anything by that. You have a perfect size!" A faint hue of pink flushed into his cheeks as he spoke, "I-in fact Patti's are abnormally large, your's are perfect." As soon as he saw the metaphorical steam exiting the young weapon's ears and nostrils, he immediately regretted his last sentences."

"SO NOW YOU'RE INSULTING MY LITTLE SISTER?" She howled as she approached her meister with a white-hot fiery rage. Kid actually stumbled slightly as he tried to evade her advances. He had never seen her this upset, especially over such a small thing. She would usually just punch him, mutter a few insults then forget the whole incident moments later. This war was completely verbal. Liz's arms shuddered at her sides and her knuckles gleamed a pale white as her fingers dug into her palms.

"NO!" He used the wall behind him to help him stand, surprised that he as a Grim Reaper was cowering at someone's feet, "How could you say that? I would never insult you two on purpose. You know that I love symmetry and I strive for perfection, THATS ALL."

"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING PERFECT THEN GO AND GET IT. I HIGHLY DOUBT ANYONE WOULD BE "PERFECT" ENOUGH TO BE YOUR WEAPON. YOU ARE SO ANNOYING WITH THIS OBSESSION OF YOURS THAT THEY WOULDN'T LAST A DAY. IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT FINE. I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR WEAPON ANYMORE."

Silence.

Patti paused in her conquer of Mr. Giraffe and dropped the mangled paper toy. She slowly turned around to stare and her meister and her sister with wide glossy eyes of disbelief.

Kid swallowed slowly unable to breath as he began to choke on the air he breathed in. He exhaled with small shuddering noises.

"Well, i-if that's how you really feel..."

"It is." Liz interrupted, her pride refusing to let her back down.

"Then, I guess you should do what you feel is best. Please think this through." He finished, staring into her eyes. She considered apologizing right then and there, but she didn't. She proceeded to huff, march upstairs, and slam her bedroom door. As soon as Liz's blonde hair vanished behind the door Kid found himself leaning against the wall for support and blinking away the threat of tears. For the first time in his life, he had witnessed something worse than asymmetry.

"K-kid..." Liz reached out to him but quickly retracted when he flinched. By way of freak, Liz grabbed Kid's hand and pressed it against her chest tightly, ignoring the frantic snap of Kid's head and wriggling of his wormy, frightened hand under hers. Having gotten his attention, Liz looked him straight in his golden yellow eyes and said, "I am truly, deeply, and sincerely sorry. I hope that you can forgive me for what I've done and continue to let me act as your weapon."

Kid shifted his gaze and tried to wriggle his hand out of hers discreetly by slowly letting one finger out at a time. Soon, his hand was free and he used this opportunity to slide to the opposite side of the bed. Liz frowned slightly as she noticed this and leaned towards him.

"Kid, please. Talk to me... I didn't mean it." Kid glanced at Liz's hopeful and pleading aqua eyes and gave her a small smile that he attempted to make look genuine. He clenched his jaw, becoming weak to her expression, and weak to everything that was Elizabeth Thompson.

"Liz, you have to understand," Kid began. "I can forgive you, but I can't forget what you said. It is going to take me awhile to be able to act the same way again. Knowing that you could even say that with such conviction..."

Liz earnestly nodded, willing to do anything to gain Kid's forgiveness and trust.

"Of course! And I-"

The loud cacophony of bells from a grandfather clock out in the hallway interrupted their conversation. Disturbed by this occurrence Kid checked his alarm clock, and to his surprise it was way past his symmetrical bedtime of 8 o'clock.

"Uh...Liz, I don't mean to cut you off there but we are obviously exhausted and we need our rest." He grumbled, quite annoyed that he hadn't fallen asleep at the appropriate time.

She paused, realizing something that the young shinigami hadn't, "Kid...there's only one bed."

He stood and looked at his weapon with a serious air. "I know you are concerned about my well-being since there is no possible way we can sleep on my bed in perfect symmetry, but I will take a blow for the team and share it with you."

Liz's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief, despite the fact that she had been living with him for years, he still surprised her on occasion. "Really? That is what bothers you. Out of this whole situation, that is the only thing that comes to mind?" She sighed, too tired to argue, not to mention that the thought of being so close to Kid made her heart flutter in a good way for some odd reason.

"Why of course." He replied as he began to take off his jacket, "Turn around I need to change." She did as he said without hesitation as the blush took another victim. Making sure her back was turned, Liz clambered into the bed and underneath the sheets. A few moments later Kid followed suit, wearing only his boxers. Their legs brushed as Kid put himself into a comfortable position sending a slight shock through Liz's curvaceous body. Weapon and meister looked at one another uncomfortably, neither one being in a situation like this before.

"Shall w-we go to bed?" Liz stuttered doing her best to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah..." Kid responded awkwardly. He clapped his hands twice and the lights switched off leaving the two in the darkness to brave out the night.


	3. New Feelings Arising?

AUTHORS NOTE!

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Questions? Concerns? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

(This chapter is JFC's brain baby...Mama is very proud of you little buddy)

* * *

Kid felt something prod into his stomach, he flopped over uncomfortably and swatted absentmindedly in the direction of the assailant. "Eight more minutes..." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Kid...Kid!" Liz's quiet but shrill voice echoed in his muffled ears. He squirmed and was tempted to take the pillow and shove it onto his head, even if it meant ruffling his perfectly symmetrical hair. Despite his efforts the poking continued to no avail, so with a groan he shifted himself into a sitting position and stared at Liz's figure that was blurry due darkness and his squinted eyes.

"Wha is it Lizzz?" He drawled while rubbing his sleep deprived eyes with his knuckles. Although waking up and finding someone sharing his bed was definitely new to him, he also found it oddly comforting.

She whimpered slightly and grabbed Kid's arm and squeezed it tightly with an iron grip, "I-i heard a n-n-noise..."

Kid sighed, he should have known this had something to do with Liz's irrational fear of ghosts. He wondered if Liz had these panic attacks often during the late hours of the night and how she managed to find comfort since Patti wasn't too helpful in that department.

"I'm sure it was just your imagination. Nothing besides us is in here." He shuddered as he remembered the incident. The grip on his arm gradually became tighter as her panic reached it's climax.

"Kiiiiidddd..." Her voice ended with a squeak and she yanked his arm pulling him closer to her. He felt small shivers roll down her body and her hands were clammy from sweat, something had spooked her bad. While his weapon cowered next to him Kid took the liberty to clap twice and return light to the room.

"See?" He blindly gestured in a large half circle, "There's nothing here." Liz shook her head violently, her blonde hair getting caught in her open mouth.

"There i-is. I s-saw something mov-ve" She bit her lip nervously as her watery eyes scanned the room. He sighed and briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to have a younger sibling. Kid tossed the covers to the side and swung his feet to the side of the bed to stand up. Cold air rushed onto his bare legs as he walked to the other side of the bed.

He extended his hand out to her, which she refused. With a frustrated sigh he took Liz's hand by force, slipped his arm under her legs and lifted her easily out of the bed like a child. When he attempted to put her down Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

"Do you want me to check the closet?" He asked, somewhat flustered by the close contact. Liz whimpered and nodded, still clinging to Kid.

In five strides he crossed the room and opened the door carefully so that he wouldn't drop Liz. Kid walked inside and promptly tripped over something hidden in the darkness of the doorway. This was probably the longest fall he had ever experienced in his lifetime, at the last second he twisted his body so that he wouldn't land on top of Liz and crush her. Instead she landed on top of him...specifically-her chest landed in his face. The dark red of embarrassment rose into Kid's cheeks like when a thermometer is stuck into a boiling pot of water, but thankfully to Liz's bust she wasn't able to see his reaction...because-her chest was on his face. It took him several times of repeating that in his head for his brain to take action. He tried to say her name but...it came out muffled and more like "lish". Liz's arms flailed around helplessly in the space around her as she was suspended above Kid, unable to reach the ground. Kid attempted, in vain, to utilize what little muscle he had in his pale, spindly arms to lift Liz off his torso, but all he managed to do was slide her body further down his until they were face to face.

At least I can breathe now, Kid thanked silently. Though the new position they were in wasn't any more convenient than the last. Kid couldn't roll over onto his stomach for fear of crushing Liz's frail body in the process. They had also already established that he was not able to lift the girl even an inch off his chest. And so it seemed they were stuck.

Liz's neck seized from the straining that was keeping her head upright and she yelped in pain, dropping her head so her forehead was resting against Kid's and their noses touching. Kid instinctively put his hand on Liz's neck in an attempt to relieve some of her pain. Sapphire blue eyes met golden yellow eyes and it was only natural to close small the gap between their lips.

Simultaneously leaning closer together, Kid's mouth found hers. The moment wasn't awkward as he thought it would be, in fact it was wonderful. For a girl who never had her first kiss her mouth was oddly quite experienced. Their lips moved together in a choreographed dance, Liz being shy and gentle at first slowly became demanding. She ran her hands through his dark locks and wound the hair around her fingers. Kid let his hand drop to her slender waist and then further down to her lower back completely lost in the moment. He could feel the passionate heat emitted from her skin underneath the nightgown she wore. It seemed to flow into him and warm his entire body. Was his heart supposed to feel like this? Flutter inconsistently and pound so loudly? He was completely unsure of his feelings towards Liz, but he knew right at this moment that he wanted nothing more than to have time stop with her in his arms.

Somehow during this event the two managed to free themselves from the closet's grasp, but they were too far gone to notice. Only when Kid heard the small tinkling of music was he able to break away for breath. Music? Was this a sign? Was his head trying to tell him something? Was he in love with Liz?

Kids eyes opened. He wasn't in the closet, kissing Liz passionately, he was in his bed- a sweaty mess of tangled bedsheets. He sat up, surprised that Liz managed to sleep through the music being blasted through his alarm clock. Fully awake now, he leaned over and hit the snooze button. Twenty minutes. Kid stood up and looked down at his boxers... he had twenty minutes to fix a little unwanted problem. With a sigh he walked as quietly as possible to the bathroom with images of Liz in his head...maybe it would only take fifteen...

In twenty minutes the alarm clock came to life and eventually woke Liz from her deep sleep. She opened her mouth in a large yawn as she stretched her arms above her. With a quick glance to the left, she realized that she was the only one in the bed, and that the shower was running. Despite the fact that they were locked in his room, Kid still followed his daily regime.

Kid's morning process was one that was famed for being incredibly meticulous and elaborate. Although not many souls were actually aware of the complicated means that kept Kid looking fair-skinned and possessing exceptionally soft hair. In fact, if the other meisters and weapons at school had ever discovered the genuine truth of the ritual, most - if not all - would question his sexual orientation.

His mornings began with a cup of Blueberry Herbal Tea with Acai that he made on his small, stove stationed on the far wall of his room. He had one of those special musical teapots - the one's that doubled as an alarm clock and a teapot, instantly warming ten minutes before the set time in order to play the classical music when it had successfully heated up. So every morning, after he had slipped on a pair of blue slippers that Liz had gifted him last Christmas, he would stride over to his stove and pour himself a cup of his signature tea flavor, letting the steam seep into his pores and cleanse his face. After sipping his tea down and reading a chapter of the current book he had checked out, he would enter a pristine, cream colored bathroom. Complete with a French bidet(1), Kid's bathroom was polished, stylishly decorated, and entirely symmetrical down to the double shower heads and cubed bathtub. The next step in Kid's morning ritual was to hop into his double-headed shower and scrub his ivory skin with an exfoliating body scrub that made it feel like tiny grains of sand were grinding into his skin. After scrubbing and rub-a-dub-dubbing until his skin was a raw pinky color - the color of clean according to Kid - he began on his hair. When it came to Kid's "luscious locks" (Patti's description of his hair), he always used the rinse-wash-and-repeat rule. He began with a hair strengthening shampoo, rinse, wash, repeat. Then, he moved onto a hair thickening shampoo, rinse, wash, repeat. Finally, he could move onto a hair repair conditioner that he left in for thirty minutes while he shaved his entire body - because a hairy body is an asymmetrical body. After finishing rinsing out the conditioner with ice cold water to lock in the moisture, he stepped lightly out of the shower and wrapped his body in an uncharacteristically fluffy, soft, starch-white towel. Next was the usual: eye cream, softening cream, acne cream, pore-opening cream, vaseline (spread across his eyelashes to soften them as well and aide their length), tone-evening cream, and a variety of prescribed creams that were specially tailored to Kid's specific needs. But that wasn't the end of Kid's morning ritual. Next Kid clipped his hair up high on his head - a necessary evil - and climbed into a full body moisturising mask (prepared the night before) in his bathtub. The bath was a concoction of random pantry items and natural ingredients. There was everything from mayonnaise, to honey, to mud, to rosewater, to maple syrup, to chocolate, to pine leaves, to dandelion juice in Kid's full body mask, and for an hour every morning, Kid lay in the thick and gooey moisture. After the tedious job of cleaning out the bathtub and also cleaning off his own body, Kid turned his attention to his nails. He would file them, clip them, use a cuticle cream, and coat them with a strengthening polish that had no glossy properties. The very last step was using another famed European product: eye cleansing drops. These drops heightened the whites in Kid's eyes and brought out his beautiful golden hue. After four to five hours, Kid's morning ritual was finished.

Momentarily forgetting about the locked room situation, Kid stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked towards his closet without even glancing or remembering about the weapon staring at him from the bed. She blinked and watched as he took out a pair of well-ironed pants. Her eyes widened when she realized his grip on the towel was loosening.

"K-KID DON'T!" She attempted to yell. Unfortunately Kid panicked when he heard his name, and released his grip on the towel altogether as he turned to face Liz.

Time seemed to stop for the both of them as Liz got a backstage pass to Kid's "private" show. To Liz's horror, the first thought that popped into her mind was, wow...so that's what his looks like, before promptly fainting.

Kid wasn't sure to pick up the towel and cover himself first or to asses the knocked-out-cold Liz. He did the first one, realizing that many...many problems could arise with the second choice. He had never moved nearly this quickly as he leaped over the unconscious Liz and flung open his underwear drawer and promptly shoved on a random pair of boxers. With his routine abandoned, he quickly pulled on his pants as well, ignoring the wrinkles. Liz was much more important at the moment. She might of hit her head when she fell...he swear he heard a loud and sickening thud. He did not want to be stuck with another Patti...not to mention the thought of Liz being hurt sent a violent and sharp pang through his chest.

Kid kneeled next to his weapon and gently touched her cheek which was just as soft as the one in his dream.

"Liz...Liz?" He shook her shoulder slightly and began to panic when she didn't respond. She seemed so pale and limp from where she lay on the floor.

"Liz? LIZ?" His voice grew in volume. 'OH GOD,' he thought, 'OH GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.' Tears began to bud in his eyes and blind his sight, he couldn't live in a world without Liz.

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her name, "Kid?" She winced as a dull throb pulsated in the back of her head. All awkwardness forgotten the young shinigami gathered his weapon in his arms and held her closely to his bare chest.

"You scared me there." He mumbled into her shoulder.

"I-I'm okay Kid, Its just a little bump" She replied, taken back in surprise at this new side of him. He said nothing in response, but was only thankful that she didn't feel the warm drops of his tears as they fell down her back. He could admit it now, even if it was only to himself- something about this girl made his heart beat faster.

And Kid wasn't sure how to handle that.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE!

(1) **A bidet is a fancy toilet that - when you eliminate on it - splashes warm water on you, drys you, and keeps the toilet seat warm. (Only the grandest toilet is acceptable!)**

JFC: BWAHAHAHA YOU ALL THOUGHT. YOU ALL THOUGHT!

Alliswan: Calm down. We're probably gonna get a lot of annoyed reviews for this...

Pink Sparrow: I apologize in advance for Miss Jigsaw Fight Club.

JFC: No need to apologize, torturing the readers is always fun :D ...Besides, at least they got to see a hint of action that could possibly appear or possibly not appear in the future.

Pink Sparrow: Did you guys catch the two references to other characters, did ya? DID YA? If you did post a review!

Alliswan: There were two? I only found one... shoot.

JFC: To be honest this story is writing itself we have absolutely no control over it!

Alliswan: I actually started this story with completely different intentions, but this is awesome too!

JFC: Oops...well too bad. This is better. Oh well, guess we will have to live with it.

Pink Sparrow: MWHAHAHAHA! Even JFC and Alliswan don't know what the incident is!

Alliswan: BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL US!

JFC: Sadly its true we don't. *sigh* If only you two would let me have my way with Kid and Liz...okay now that I think about it that sounded really wrong :3

Pink Sparrow: This is a T-RATED Fan Fiction! And we are going to keep it that way!

JFC: Define Teen again? *evil laugh* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA; LOOP HOLE, I WILL FIND YOU SOMEDAY!

Alliswan: We would just erase anything bad you would put.

JFC: Someday my love...someday...just keep your eyes on the computer...

Pink Sparrow: Our viewers don't want an M-Rated FanFiction...RIGHT VIEWERS? RIGHT?

Alliswan: Don't be creepy JFC...

Pink Sparrow: I'm with Alliswan...

JFC: Creepy is my middle name... (actually it's fight) In all seriousness the fact that I have gotten away with a lot of the stuff you are reading is a triumph for me anyways. BUT WE ALL KNOW THE VIEWERS LOVE HOT STEAMY ROMANCE!

Pink Sparrow: ...no comment. *shakes head at the immaturity* I apologize for her.

Alliswan: I apologize for all of us.

JFC: Whatever, you loved the kissing scene :P Despite all of our jokes we three really love each other and most of all we love our readers. The reviews mean a lot to all of us. You have no idea how much we all fangirl (Alliswan: I hate to admit it but it's true.)every time we see that we have a new review, favoriter or follower.

Pink Sparrow: I love you all. NOW GO REVIEW.

JFC: WE COMMAND YOU!

Pink Sparrow: Hey...that's my catch phrase!

Alliswan: ALRIGHT! AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER!

Pink Sparrow: FIN!


	4. Who Gave Patti Scissors?

AUTHORS NOTE

WE ARE SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY! It started with JFC having a considerably rough week then it led to all three of your writers becoming involved with a dance performance which kept us all considerably busy (especially Alliswan). But the chapter is done. The show is over. And we will begin working on the next chapter right away so you won't have to wait so long ever again! So for an extra measure I will repeat myself- SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! :(

I also want to let everyone know that there are two more Soul Eater fan fictions in progress that we will begin to post regularly after we complete Locked In Love. One is rated teen like this one and undergoes more of a comedic approach with serious undertones such as Locked In Love while the second one will be rated M for content that involves more mature themes and is much more serious and depressing.

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Questions? Concerns? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Liz let the scalding hot water slide down her bare back as she ventured into the recesses of her mind. She couldn't erase the mental image of Kid's...well, you know. Even thinking the word made her blush profusely. It was a freshly burned cast iron mark in the frontal lobe of her brain, and it did not appear to be vanishing anytime soon. No matter how much Liz attempted to relinquish it by substituting it with a more pleasant image like, say, a basket of oranges (sweet smelling and unassuming of any perverted allusions), the images of Kid's...ya know, would spring up in all their glory once again. Sometimes she wished brains had a delete button or at the very least, a mental trash can, but of course, she wasn't that lucky.

While Liz took a shower, Kid continued to progress with his morning regime.(1) There was an immediate unspoken agreement between the two awkward friends to pretend that the previous ten minutes had never occurred. Assured that Liz wouldn't be leaving the shower for quite a while, Kid removed his distastefully wrinkled pants and boxers. He tossed the clothes into a shoot which took them, conveniently, straight to the laundry room below. Kid pressed a flat black square button on the wall and with a quiet click an ironing board detached itself from the wall. One by one, he ironed every single solitary piece of clothing he was going to wear that day.(2) Even right down to his symmetrical socks with matching tailored seams. Then, very carefully, he put on his predictable outfit for the day and stood in front of his full body mirror straightening the menacing skull clip latched to his collar.

The soothing patter from the shower was cut off and instead was replaced by the sharp shink of the shower curtain moving and the small padding of feet. Liz opened the door, clutching a pristine white towel at her chest that was wrapped around her body.

She bit her lip as she walked slowly into the room, "Uh Kid?"

"Yes Liz?" He replied curtly. With a sigh of relief the Grim Reaper backed away from the mirror satisfied with the clip's placement. Kid looked up at her and instantly wished he didn't.

Liz was clinging a cream white towel to her evenly tanned skin. The towel was dropping a little bit too low and showing off the "valley" between Liz's "mountains", and beads of warm water stuck onto her skin while the steam from the bathroom coursed around her. Her hair hung in a straight and untangled waterfall down her back and when Kid glanced downward he noticed that the towel graciously displayed her long and slender, toned legs. Kid gulped and attempted to tear his eyes away from her, but they seemed to be glued to her figure. He soon forgot why she was even standing there in the first place.

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed a tad bit desperately, stomping her foot on the ground and causing the towel to bounce higher up her thighs. He swallowed and resisted the urge to lick his lips. Liz was his WEAPON, no matter how welcoming the situation he shouldn't put any moves on her. He shook his head, when had this attraction first begun? When did Kid start to become comfortable with the idea of liking Liz? He lifted his face to gaze at her again, and his wondering, pensive eyes met a pair of belligerent, impatient ones.

"Ah! Uh-yes!" Kid swallowed. "Liz, what troubles you?" He appeared genuinely confused and a look of concern fixed itself on his face.

Liz raised her brows expectantly, not realizing that Kid was incapable of taking a hint. Sighing and shifting her weight onto one of her feet, Liz gestured at her attire and gave Kid a stern look. Kid raised his eyebrows mockingly and tried, in vain, to convey that he did not understand what Liz was insinuating.

Liz took a slow, deep, cleansing breath. "CLOTHES, Kid. I need CLOTHES. C-L-O-T-H-E-S! I need MATERIAL to cover my body with so I am not EXPOSED to the world."

Kid's cheeks reddened. He hadn't considered the fact that Liz had only her used pajamas to change into. Stiffly, he grabbed one of his pressed collared shirts and tossed it in Liz's direction without looking at her. He then turned his back to Liz in order to hide the nasty blush creeping up on his cheeks. It was a blessing to Liz that Kid had turned around because when she was desperately reaching for the poorly thrown shirt, she had succeeded in releasing her clutches on the towel simultaneously. Completely exposed to Kid, Liz's face dramatically reddened and she wasted no time in grabbing the towel and shirt and sprinting into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her, thinking she had made a clean escape, and Kid - being too polite to ever say anything - would forget about what he had seen in the mirror for the duration of their friendship.

In the bathroom Liz slipped on her black booty shorts that she had worn underneath the short nightgown - so she didn't expose her undergarments. She then slipped Kid's signature white button-up shirt over her head. Liz took a good long look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wet and stringy from the recent shower, her face was flushed with embarrassment, and she was wearing an article of Kid's clothing...it looked as if she and Kid had...no. NO, she wasn't going to think about it like that. She sighed, for the hundredth time since she had entered Kid's bedroom. How did we end up like this? She pondered, still trying to get comfortable with her "unique" appearance.

"Liz!" Kid was pounding at the door in what appeared to be an act of desperation. "My Father is on the phone; come out and say hi! Liz, it's the polite thing to do..."

"Fine, Kid! I'm coming out!"

Liz pushed open the door rather forcefully, causing Kid to stumble slightly and have to regain his balance. Grabbing Liz by the arm, he dragged her over to the corner of his room where his mirror stood and tapped on the glass to answer his Father's call.

"Hiya!" Lord Death greeted the meister and his weapon with his traditional, friendly hello.

"Hello Father," Kid said pleasantly. "I have a certain matter to discuss with you."

"Ah?" Lord Death cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, well you see Liz and I have spent the night together-"

Kid was cut off by his Father's stern words. "Kid, my young boy you are not nearly old enough to be spending the night with a young lady in your quarters." Lord Death said while glancing at Liz for the first time and taking in her provocative outfit. "And Liz! I, well I never expected us to encounter each other under circumstances such as this...I, did you two use protection at least?"

The two children's eyes widened in horror, finally catching up with Lord Death's train of thought. They both began yelling simultaneously at the Shinigami.

"MR. DEATH I PROMISE IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S JUST WE WERE LOCKED IN AND-"

"FATHER WHAT A HORRIFYING THING THAT YOU HAVE IMAGINED. LIZ AND I? MYSELF AND LIZ? THIS IS A GRIEVOUS ERROR ON MY PART AS THE DOORS HAVE-"

"Silence! Children! Please, quiet! SHUT UP!" Lord Death bellowed word of silence at the children, attempting to get them to calm down. "It is obvious that I have made some sort of error in interpreting the situation at hand. Would one of you care to explain?"

Liz and Kid both started to explain themselves loudly.

"ONE at a time please."

Kid took a deep breath and began to explain their special situation. "Well, you see Liz came to visit me in my room and stayed a bit later than usual and the doors locked on us. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, however when Liz was in the shower I attempted to open the door once again and I was not able to open the door. I am at a loss of what to do now as we have no way to get out of my room."

Lord Death pondered the children's predicament. Ever since **the incident** when Kid was a mere youngling, he had always placed certain safety precautions on his room around nighttime. **The incident** had changed their family because Lord Death's power had kept him from doing the one thing that he was required to do as a father: **protect his son**. He grimaced; he would never be able to forgive himself for what had happened to Kid. Lord Death buried himself in his work and made sure to always keep tabs on the intense security of the house in order to cope with the intense guilt he felt. The guilt he felt every time he looked at Kid's face, every time he looked at the three white stripes on the side of his hair. It was a good thing the children couldn't see his pained expression under his mask. Yes, as long as he cocked his head slightly to the right and made a few pondering sounds here and there, they suspected nothing. While the situation at hand did indeed trouble him, at least Kid was safe and protected from the dangers that surrounded him. He noticed that the children were still staring at him expectantly.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I supposed you'll just have to wait and see if the lock opens by itself!"

"But Sir-"

"Father that isn't-"

"Kid, do you have food?" Lord Death inquired.

"Yes," Kid sighed.

"Do you have a way to provide for yourself and Liz for another few nights?"

"Yes," Kid reluctantly replied.

"Then it seems as if everything is alright!" Lord Death exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Ciao!"

And within a second Lord Death's face flickered from the mirror, leaving the children alone and just as unequipped once again. Kid fell back on the bed in utter defeat, he didn't know how long he could hold out with Liz being so close by.

From the silence arose a small clicking noise from the doorknob as it rattled. Liz clutched the bottom of the borrowed shirt and a panicked look that was only awakened by ghosts flushed into her face. Kid sat up and moved toward the door quite curious as to why the knob moved.

It happened in a few seconds, so fast that neither weapon nor meister could react in time. The door swung open right into Kid's face, knocking him flat on his ass while he clutched his face. The intruder took three large strides inside, giggled and slammed the door shut behind her.

Patti dropped the box she was holding onto the bed and pointed at Liz and Kid with a wide grin on her face.

"Found ya! You guys are really good at hiding." She placed her hands on her hips trying to look serious, but as usual she was unable to and broke into small fits of laughter. Kid gently rubbed his sore face and went to open the door and for once leave the symmetry of his room, but to his surprise the door was just as locked as it was before Patti burst in. He resisted the urge to curse; god forbid if he did Patti would run around screaming it at the top of her lungs. It seemed like ever since he and Liz entered this predicament that Kid began to exercise more of his self-control than usual.

"Patti...What is that?" Liz asked, looking back and forth between her sister and the box, horrified that her worst nightmare had come true.

"I don't know!" The younger sibling replied cheerfully as she grabbed the box and set it on her lap, "It had my name on it so it must be mine!" To prove her point she tilted the box so that her older sister could see the lid where **_SHARP OBJECTS, KEEP AWAY FROM PATTI_** was clearly written in bold sharpie. Liz believed this was the first time she had felt what absolute terror was.

"W-where did you find it exactly?" She inquired, her voice wavering.

Patti's shoulders rose gleefully. "I was looking in your room for Mr. Giraffe when we were playing hide 'n seek, and I saw this on the shelf in your closet! Everything in it is SO shiny. So, I figured it was a birthday present that you had forgotten to give me!"

Liz smiled nervously and glanced around the room, trying to make up an excuse for Patti. Distracted as she plotted an explanation, she failed to notice Patti reaching into the box and pulling out an extremely shiny instrument of doom. It was a day to be scorched into their brains for the rest of their lives because...Patti had **scissors**. It may sound like a trivial object, scissors of all things aren't exactly a blade that one would run screaming from, but in the hands of Liz's younger sister they are feared.

Using two hands she clipped the dangerously sharp instrument together as a wide and eerie smile spread across her face from ear to ear. She remembered last fall when she got her hands onto a similar pair. She also remembered what they were for, scissors are made to cut. It was only when Liz heard the throaty chuckle of Patti's darker form that she realized she was too late.

Kid rubbed his face from where the door was slammed into it, he was almost positive that it would leave a mark. His eyes were blinded a few blurry tears induced by the sting of pain, leaving him completely vulnerable for Patti's attack.

The wild girl pounced on Kid and used the element of surprise to knock him to the floor. Without hesitation she brought the scissors down to his head severing several black locks. Patti slowly dismounted her meister, her eyes glazing over slightly until she giggled, returning to her usual self. She began to wonder where she was and why she had such a sharp and glimmering object in her hand. The young Shinigami bolted to the bathroom in a frightening panic. Kid knew perfectly well what Patti had done, but until he saw it with his own eyes he refused to believe that his hair was taken to a new level of asymmetrical abomination. Once inside the bathroom he nearly pressed his face against the mirror trying to get a good look at the damage. The right side of his hair was visibly shorter than the other. When he noticed this a burning sensation rose from his chest and into his throat as he coughed up blood, which then promptly spattered across the pristine white floor that he had vigorously cleaned only yesterday. The disgusting asymmetry of the floor and his hair was just enough to push him over the edge and into unconsciousness. Kid's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he toppled to the floor into a limp jumble of limbs.

Liz pressed her palm to her forehead as she went over to look inside the bathroom. With these two lunatics she didn't know how much longer she could survive locked in here.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

**(1) ****_Pink Sparrow_****: And during this point in the story I'm thinking (because I wrote Kid's morning routine), what else does Kid have to do in the morning? Oh...duh...GET DRESSED. ._.**

**(2) Yes that's right readers. We have an extremely sexy Grim Reaper ironing ****_NAKED_****. *cue nosebleed now* **


	5. Confined Again?

AUTHORS NOTE (VERY IMPORTANT):

Please don't kill us! I know this update is really delayed but I promise we will make up for it! We are holding a competition for our readers! All you have to do is favorite or follow our story to have an entry! It is completely random so everyone has a chance! You will be winning a Soul Eater drawing (or two) and a one shot story personalized for you! You can choose the genre, the characters you want to pair, and even its rating! If you truly want an M rated one, it will be different for us but we are always up for a challenge! We will send it to you through the snail mail so you can have hard copies. We will wait a week after this chapter is posted before we choose a winner. If you are chosen we will message you via private messaging. If you don't respond within a week of the message being sent we will have to choose a different winner. I'm really excited for this contest and I hope you are just as enthusiastic as the rest of us. You guys deserve something extra special for being such faithful followers!

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Questions? Concerns? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

* * *

After reviving a depressed Kid, Liz sat both him and Patti on the bed to discuss their next course of action.

"Well, thanks to Patti, the only people in the house are all now locked in one room of the entire mansion."

"Sowwy Sis!" Patti giggled while trying to poke the remains off Kid's cut off hair while he kept swatting her hand away. The pile of hair was significantly smaller than the first time she had scissors in her possession not to mention the absence of blood**(1)**. He looked mournfully at the murdered mass of glossy black hair...if he ever managed to leave this room alive he would hold a proper funeral for it. Perhaps with a small and tasteful cherry wood casket with a silken pillow in its confines that the hair could rest upon. There would also be music, possibly a string quartet or simply a lonely violin that echoes the suffering of his loss. Yes, that would suffice quite nicely. Of course, there were more plans to be made..."save the date" invitations to be sent out, funeral background checks...Kid's head was beginning to spin with mental checklists. Kid rubbed his head realizing that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and neither had Liz.

He turned to his weapon, "Are you hungry?" Liz opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a rather eager "YES!" from Patti. Kid then walked to a board in the floor in the middle of the room and knelt down to reach it before turning to face the pistols.

"You shall never tell anyone about this. Agreed?" He warned. They both nodded in agreement and leaned forward out of curiosity. Kid proceeded to lift the board and reveal what could possibly the most impressive sweet stash ever seen. There were chocolate bars piled neatly in the shape of a large rectangle around clusters of an assortment of bite sized candies. It was like he had emptied several shelves worth of sweets and then arranged them to be perfectly symmetrical. The sister's eyes widened in awe at the sight of the mouthwatering treats.

"How on earth did you hide that from us? And how does it fit in the floor so well?" Liz contemplated out loud.

"CANDY CANDY CANDY!" Patti exclaimed.

"None of that is important." He grumbled, slightly upset that some of his secrets were being revealed. Kid looked down into his stash, trying to think of a way to divide a portion of it evenly between the three of them. If only one more person were stuck with them...then he could divide eight pieces perfectly between them. He began by taking out all of miniature Death Bars and placed one of the bars in front of each person until he had only one left in his hand. His eyes grew wide as he realized that instead of having eight Death Bars he only had seven in his possession. Kid pressed the palm of his free hand into his face. How could he be so STUPID? He was disgusted only recently realizing that for the past few months he had been walking across a ghastly abomination. He deserved to die for this grievous mistake!

Liz noticed the beginning symptoms of one of his symmetry rants and intervened immediately. She slid her hand on his back trying to be comforting but it gave off a completely different feeling to the depressed Shinigami. A single touch from her hand sent a sharp tingle down his spine freezing him in place. Kid wanted more, wanted to feel**(2)** the warmth from her body and the steady shudder from her heart- he blinked multiple times, forcing himself out of his fantasy. This was not the time to be thinking about that, no matter how much he wanted to. Liz rubbed his back in small circular motions.

"Come on Kid, its not that bad we can just split it into thirds." She said enthusiastically, trying to get him to lighten up. He looked at her in utter bewilderment.

"That would make a terrible mess!" He frowned, "Besides, it's too small. At the most I could only break it in half." She dropped her hand from in between his shoulderblades in defeat and trailed her fingers down his back. Kid's face became flushed with a pink tint and he involuntarily grabbed her hand. Liz froze, unsure of what to do, before smiling softly and squeezing his hand in response. Patti, for once, was silent as she glanced back and forth between the two, a mischievous smirk sliding effortlessly across her face. A plot began to twist it's way into existence within the young weapon's head. Although she didn't clearly understand why she had the sudden urge to do so, or what effects it would have, she set her plan in motion immediately. When Patti was determined she could achieve inhumanly possible tasks, such as unwrapping and consuming her share of chocolates in only a second. She even made the wrappers disappear from sight to avoid distressing Kid more than he already was.

"See!" She gave them a slightly chocolaty grin. "You don't need to split it into thirds anymore! You only need to split it...in half." Patti waggled her eyebrows up and down and gave them both a knowing look that was reciprocated with a look of terror and a look of confusion. Liz dismissed her first thought immediately and marked down her sister's inflection as a mere coincidence. Patti was surely too innocent and too dense to imply that! Kid on the other hand panicked slightly as his pheromone induced brain came to a variety of ridiculous conclusions such as the possibility of Patti possessing the powers of a mind reader. The thought of her probing every single perverted fantasy of his sent shivers down his spine. He just wanted this frightening moment to vanish as quickly as possible, so he followed Patti's advice, completely oblivious that he was walking head first into a trap.

He clambered to one of his many drawers and extracted a ruler and a Stein-Scalpel2000 (patent pending) that was renowned for it's deadly precision. When returning back to the girls he almost fell due to his wobbly legs and the shaky placement of his feet. Although this was a great response to Patti's first test, she realized that something would have been bad if Kid had fallen, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She and Liz watched quietly as Kid began to closely study the bar with his complete attention, Patti only giggling slightly when Kid pulled a magnifying glass from seemingly nowhere so as to make sure his cut was precisely in the center. Approximately twenty-five minutes later, the bar was deemed worthy to be shared with Liz and he quickly handed her the piece. To his disappointment the butterflies in his stomach were still there and oddly became worse every time he spared a glance at Liz. The fluttery feeling made Kid quite uncomfortable so he tried to distract himself by beginning the taxing process of unwrapping his food for the day. The process was much like dividing the Death Bar between him and Liz, only this time he had more objects to cut.

Liz finished her Death Bars long before Kid even made the first incision.

"Kid, hold on," Patti was scrutinizing Kid's unbitten Death Bar. "Before you freak out..."

Kid was, at first, confused, but then he noticed a short, chocolaty spike protruding from the end of the bar that should have belonged to Liz's half. He began to hyperventilate, but before he could say a word, Liz reached over and took the bar from his hands. Slowly, whilst staring to Kid's eyes, Liz licked her lips and took a small bite from Kid's bar - eradicating the spike - and handed it back to Kid. Kid stared blankly at the place where Liz had taken a bite and examined it. Before he could decide how to properly consume his share, Patti promptly took hold of the bar and forced it into Kid's mouth, directly on the section that Liz had previously bitten.

"Umph-ei deud ums duph TAFPH?" Kid's eyes were and stricken with disbelief.

(Translation: Why did you do THAT?)

Patti smirked not even attempting to hide her satisfaction, "It was going to melt." She replied innocently. He rubbed his mouth from where the chocolate left an unusual warm sensation. Then it dawned on him: He had just shared an indirect kiss with Liz. He clamped his hand over his mouth as if to keep his realization from being able to escape. Kid had kissed a girl before but this non-existent, pathetic interaction seemed more meaningful than any kiss he had shared.

The younger Thompson sister used this moment of distraction to begin the second part of her plan. Patti stood and made her way, with much stealth, to the closet. Once inside she began to roughly remove Kid's meticulously ironed suits and tossed them to the ground in a crumpled heap. When she was done creating the mess, she tiptoed out of her clever hiding place and stood in front of the door, forcing herself to giggle louder than usual to get her meister's attention.

Kid was startled from his disturbing thoughts thanks to what sounded like a high pitched, repetitive shriek that seemed to be coming from Patti. As soon as his attention was directed at her she flashed him a devilish grin and spared a subtle glance toward his closet. That was enough to set him scrambling to the door. Liz, who had been watching the whole thing followed after him with a sigh, prepared to calm any tantrum that could possibly arise.

Kid's eyes frantically darted around the closet as he evaluated the damage Patti had caused his suits; luckily there were no rips or tears although they were severely wrinkled. Just as Liz laid her hand on his shoulder, the door slammed shut behind them. Their heads whipped around to the door, and they heard Patti's uncontrolled giggles from the other side.

Liz sighed at her sister's antics, but once she realized that the closet door was locked, she realized that Patti wasn't playing a game.

"Patti, what is this?" Liz groaned. She glanced back at Kid who had returned to once again fixing the contents of his closet, disregarding the impending doom that was Patricia Thompson.

The excited voice of her younger sister filtered through the door, slightly muffled and distorted. "You're waaaaay behind Liz!"

Liz's eyebrows furrowed, not quite comprehending what her sister was saying. "Behind on what? Fixing the closet?" She inquired sarcastically. At this point, Kid had started to listen in on the exchange between the sisters, curiosity taking over his mind.

"No silly! You see Sis, it is a matter of fact that YOU haven't had your first kiss yet, and I already have, so you're behind!" At this point, Liz pounded on the door, her outbursts colliding with each other in a rapid succession.

"WHAT? WITH WHO? PATTI ANSWER ME!"

Patti's at first sheepish grin transformed into a devilish smirk behind the closet door.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Patti giggled and winked at no one in particular.

"Patricia SAMANTHA Thompson! You will tell me who you kissed or so help me GOD. I WILL BURN EVERYTHING YOU EVER LOVED."

Patti grimaced, she despised her middle name. However, the idea of fire intrigued Patti's interest. Fire was so elegant, it was the ballerina of nature and it followed no one's advice - leaping wherever it chose. Patti could dominate it though; she knew she could. She would prescribe a healthy dose of scoliosis and quell its premature, unwanted flames. She smirked at the door where she assumed her sister was standing. "I'd like to see you try." She teased. Kid's eyes widened and he chose that particular moment to scoot into the corner of his closet, waiting for the explosion.

He was not disappointed.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?! LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW PATTI! THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL! I WILL FORCE THE TRUTH OUT OF YOU IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! LET. ME. OUT!"

Patti giggled despite the harsh words, and shook her head, "Nope! Not until you get your first kiss!"

"WITH WHO?" She shouted in rage as the door took another vicious beating from her fist. The only reply was a fit of giggles and what sounded like the thump of the younger sibling falling on the floor due to her laughter. Liz's stomach clenched up as she realized the answer had been before her all along...well, behind her to be exact. At that precise moment, Patti's intentions dawned on Kid as well. His dream may very well come to life if the two of them ever wanted to escape this confinement. He wasn't really sure what to think of that, so he stayed in his comfortable corner hoping to go unnoticed between the Thompson's fight.

"Fine!" Liz waited for a few seconds as to give the impression that she was actually kissing Kid, "There. Happy?"

Patricia shook her head several times before she realized that they couldn't see her. After fighting together for years Patti began to asses her sister's strategies, and along with them her flukes. "A real kiss Liz! Or you're stuck in there for gooood!" She began to roam around Kid's room adjusting mirrors and picture frames so it would look like the fun houses you could find in carnivals. She sensed that it might be a long while before they would actually get anywhere, so she might as well keep herself busy.

So that was that. Elizabeth Thompson was re-stuck with her meister, yet this time in a compressed space. The dim glow of a rosy blush tinted her pale cheeks as these uncertain feelings boiled up inside her again. Liz began to realize that ever since she was locked inside Kid's room she slowly became more conscious of him. The way he spoke with a slight smirk on his mouth when admiring symmetry. His hair, so soft that she considered it was the feathery down of a newborn bird. Each line and crevice of his muscles that trailed down his arms and chest brought a newfound fascination for Liz to devour. Then there were his eyes. Bottomless pits of melted gold that always seemed alight with desire. The flecks of light reflecting from the surface of his eyes were as lively as sparks from a broken power line. It wasn't the intensity of the Shinigami's eyes that specifically caught her undivided attention, more so the way his gaze warmed her every time their eyes met. Just like now.

Although they were at opposite ends of the closet it would only take two steps to close the distance between them, and Kid wanted nothing more than to do so. "There's only one way we are getting out of here Liz." He approached her slowly, cautiously until he was standing directly in front of her. The meister prayed to his father that she would be deaf to the wild pounding of his heart. The erratic beating puzzled him; for how could a heartbeat so quickly when the heart didn't even know why it reacted in such a way?

She tried to shrug, hoping to come off nonchalant. "I suppose you're right."

A new intensity washed over Kid and he gently grabbed her shoulders and stared straight into Liz's slightly surprised eyes. "I want your first kiss to be special, so I will do the best that I can to make it so."

A nervous laugh escaped her lips. "You make it sound like you've done this before."

He shrugged and averted his eyes. "Well, that's because I have."

"Oh..." Her body tensed up and her eyes looked downward in slight disappointment, although she didn't know why. "Who was it with?"

"Remember Black*Star's birthday party? After you got sick and went home we began to play spin the bottle. So I had my first kiss with Crona, she may be quiet and a little socially awkward but she really is a nice girl." Liz was silent for a few moments before the snickering began. His eyebrows furrowed into confusion and he grabbed her chin so he can lift her downcast face. Her mouth was fighting a large grin from appearing on her face and she continuously broke eye contact as her eyes flitted around the closet.

"So you play for that team huh?" She asked, trying to disguise her amused smirk. Wary of that last sentence and the enjoyment on her face, Kid took the precaution to hold her an arm's length away from himself.

"What do you mean?"

Liz folded her arms across her chest and shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Crona is a guy." Liz's shoulders shook as peals of laughter erupted from her mouth.

When Kid's jaw dropped he could have been easily mistaken for a cartoon character. Frozen in that state he slid to the ground and pressed his forehead against the cold plaster wall.

"Kid?"

Kid lay practically flat against this wall with his cheek pressed into a pancake looking figure. The gravity of situation set in as Liz joined him he ground and rubbed his back in her signature circular motion.

"It's not that big of a deal Kid..." She said slightly worried at his reaction, she didn't mean for it to have such a strong effect...it was only meant as a laugh to calm her nerves but it seemed to have spiraled out of control. There was a few seconds of silence before Kid leaped to his feet.

"Black*Star, that bastard! I can't believe he lied to me!" He threw up his hands in disbelief while shaking his head in frustration.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Of course, of ALL things you could worry about, you choose the fact that he lied. Typical." She muttered under her breath. Kid let out an exasperated breath as he let Black*Star's "crimes" escape his mind so that he could focus on the moment at hand.

He kneeled down on the soft carpet and patted the spot next to him. She raised an eyebrow but decided to do what he said to prevent any other of his outbursts.

"I still want your first kiss to be special." He looked at her trying to be serious but it came out as an awkward stare. Liz, on the other hand understood what he was trying to convey and blushed slightly at the sentiment, "That's really actually kind of nice Kid. Thanks." She smiled softly.

"Li-" In midst of saying her name Liz placed her hand on his shoulder and caused his voice to crack. Thankfully she seemed to be preoccupied with other thoughts and the embarrassing noise was able to pass by unheard. He cleared his throat and tried again at the sentence he was about to say.

"Liz, although this is not my first kiss...I wish it was. You mean so much to me and I don't ever want to lose you as a weapon." Kid's voice faltered with the last sentence, remembering yesterday morning. Liz's eyes darkened at his distress and for the hundredth time that day she wished she thought before she spoke.

"Kid...I will _never_ leave you. Kid, I-I...I..." She gripped his hand tightly within hers and stared into his eyes. The eyes that warmed her body from head to toe. The eyes that stirred memories of that horrible event of long ago. The eyes that made that event almost bearable...almost like a dream. Was this the power of a Grim Reaper, or was Kid just special? The corner of Liz's mouth quirked slightly at that remark. He was special...she could confirm that without a doubt in her mind. With that thought present she forced herself to finish her sentence.

"I...I want to be with you forever." A bright blush crept into her cheeks and she managed to quickly slip in a following sentence, "A-as your weapon of course."

The usual sharpness of his gaze softened at her words. Then the realization hit him, this felt so...right. That shocked him slightly, seeing as the only thing that felt "right" in his life was symmetry- but at this moment, with his hand in hers, nothing could be put in comparison. He slowly raised his hand toward her face. The speed of his action was not caused by caution nor fear, but to savor the moment before he cupped her smooth cheek. It was warmer than he thought it would be and the heat radiated from his fingertips down his hand. He traced her features with his thumb. The sharp jawline, petite nose, vibrant cerulean eyes with thick blonde lashes, unintentionally pouted lips and at last her eyebrows...which were perfect in every single way although he never would admit it out loud.

Liz trembled slightly under his gentle touch, it was comforting and it gave her a sense of protection. Kid licked his lips and leaned in, pausing centimeters away from contact. Their warm and shaky breath brushed against each other's mouths. Then Kid closed the distance and was promptly greeted with a boot to his face.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black*Star grinned at the two below him. One sat paralyzed in the rubble of the closet door, the other had the honor of touching his shoe.

For once, Black*Star used his assassin skills correctly. Kid was going to kill this bastard. He then heard Patti giggling hysterically in the background. Kid was going to kill her too.

* * *

**(1) **A little backstory- Patti has gotten her hands on scissors before and during an attempt to cut his hair she also cut his head ergo the bleeding.

**(2) [THE ALTERNATE STORY IN WHICH KID IS (PLOT TWIST) VERY IN TOUCH WITH HIS FEMININE SIDE] **FAB in his new outfit! It was about time he stopped wearing those boring black suits and wore his fashionable rainbow boxers. Like, DUH! They were the new installment of Calvin Klein's collector's brand. The best that his father's money could buy. He began to unfurl his petals and show off his sweet nectar(Alliswan:biology joke.), but then, he noticed a chip in his nail polish and squeaked.

"Woah guys, like, this is NOT happening right now! Oh my Father! Liz, did you at least bring your emergency touch-up kit? Ugh." Kid began to pout, sticking out his Strawberry Fushin' #8 smothered lower lip and stared at Liz expectantly.

Liz sighed, "Again Kid? I just put it away after you asked for my concealer twenty minutes ago..."

"What? Like I can help it if I have unruly blemishes and unusually constantly reddening complexion?"

(**JFC:** And this is why I love these two.)


	6. Do Kid And Liz Have A Bad Signal?

AUTHORS NOTE!

I'm sorry if this chapter seems short or slightly rushed!

It really means a lot to the three of us if you post reviews! Comments? Concerns? Questions? We would love to know! Thanks for reading!

* * *

It couldn't be called a kiss...not really. There was a faint moment of contact that could be compared to a light breeze that lasted no longer than 7 milliseconds (Kid had a very acute sense of time and the fact that it wasn't 8 infuriated him). The Grim Reaper angrily shoved Black*Star's boot off his face and stood upon the rubble that used to be the door. The door. THE DOOR. Shattered beyond repair and scattered across the floor, Kid viewed the remains of what separated his closet from the rest of his room. His eyes, that moments ago were soft and loving, issued a glare that could vaporize whomever he stared at. That certain person was Black*Star, the arrogant, loud, and conceited meister from the Star clan.

"Liz," His voice was cold, the exact same tone he used when blood would be shed. "Weapon form."

Liz, still confused about the odd turn of events, just nodded her head instead of attempting to use words. At one point, Kid would have been absolutely repulsed at the idea of using one gun, however, considering the circumstances, holding Liz with both hands would have to suffice. Liz stood and a bright white glowing filled the space where her body was. With a quick flash her body transformed into a pistol that spun in the air and was caught by Kid. As soon as the two made contact a vibrant pulsing shot through their bodies and for a few seconds, the two were momentarily paralyzed.

Black*Star looked at them confused, completely oblivious to what was going on. "So are we going to fight, or what?" He said with a cocky smirk, although he really wasn't looking forward to be hit with one of Kid's soul wavelengths condensed in bullet form again. But then again... two could play at that game. With Kid completely defenseless the smug young assassin took the liberty of hitting the Grim Reaper with the full force of his soul's wavelength. That was all it took to knock them from their trance.

Kid released Liz immediately and threw her across the room to prevent Black*Star's wavelength from affecting her. However, being concerned more with her well being than his cost him dearly, as he took Black*Star's attack head on - with no deflection tactics softening the blow. The force of the attack caused Kid to grunt in pain before dropping to his knees.

"Kid!" Liz yelled in concern before transforming back to flesh and bones and rushing over to her fallen meister. "Are you alright?"

He groaned through his clenched teeth but not wanting to worry her he managed a pathetic smile. "I'm fine." She gave him a disapproving look at his lame attempts to hide his pain. Remembering the dealer of said pain in the first place, her eyes narrowed and she turned and kicked Black*Star's thick skull in.

"Was that really necessary you IDIOT?! And why are you even here in the first place?!" Liz growled.

Black*Star cocked his head to the side and tried to rub the pain from his head, "Of course it was, he challenged me to a fight. I just used my great assassin skills to kick your asses. You're just upset that you didn't win. But its okay, I am the most powerful meister here. You should be glad you even had the chance to fight me."

He threw his head back and laughed, completely oblivious to Liz's quickly approaching signature right hook that smacked him in the face. One could only handle so much of Black*Star's antics before they exploded and bashed his head in. It was a wonder that Tsubaki could handle such an arrogant and ignorant person.

Kid, his mind elsewhere, managed to stand and make his way around the bickering pair and into his room where a web of unprecedented horror awaited him. In his absence a certain part of his room had literally taken a turn for the worse. The assortment of perfectly aligned picture frames were askew, in fact several were hanging from their sides or even dangled upside down. The culprit looked up from where she stood with slight fear in her eyes. Patti dropped the frame that she was currently working on and dashed towards the bathroom with the hopes of escaping. Thanks to the smooth bottoms of her animal print socks and her acceleration she slid straight into the wall right next to the bathroom door before falling on her back.

"Ow..." She rubbed her head and looked up to see one furious Kid looking down at her. "Hehe, heya Kiddo..." she smiled in what she hoped was an innocent manner. His eyes seemed to widen at her reply and his face turned impossibly red.

"Heya? HEYA? That's ALL you can say right now?! Do you see the abomination you have created to my perfectly structured room?!"

Patti opened her mouth and released the only excuse she could create, "I-I...uh...I was framed!"

His eyes narrowed and after a long period of time, which he spent staring his weapon down, he placed his hands against his face and began to massage the stress out of his forehead.

"Out of all the frame related humor you had to go with 'framed'? You're absolutely hopeless."

Patti tilted her head, confused, and for the second time that day, a Thompson sister decided that Kid really needed to get his priorities straight. With another opportunity for freedom offered to her, Patti used the socks that once secured her downfall to instead to provide the glorious escape that she dearly desired. She placed her left foot firmly on the edge of the bathtub and propelled herself promptly towards the door. Kid sighed and he effortlessly shot his hand outwards and seized Patti's upper arm, causing her to skid to a halt. Glancing up at Kid with an apologetic look, she lifted her knee and jabbed him in the nuts. Kid crumpled to the floor, his face contorted in pain as Patti screamed in his face:

"Right in the balls!"

A high pitched squeal was emitted from somewhere in the guttural region of Kid's subconscious and he clutched his crotch desperately. Patti giggled; his face was all squished and tiny, not at all like normal! She tiptoed around the wounded Shinigami and nudged the door shut behind her to hide him from sight. She thought of telling her sister about the funny look Kid made, but decided against it since she was really mad at her and was still arguing with Black*Star.

"How the heck did you get in here anyway?" She growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It's unlocked." He rubbed his sore face, slightly annoyed with himself that he didn't use his great assassin skills to dodge her punches. "What are the three of you still doing here? Don't you have class? Stein sent me to come find you guys."

Liz laughed slightly, "You're one to talk. Since when have you ever cared about classes? Like seriously, how many souls do you and Tsubaki have?"

He grinned at her, "It doesn't matter how many souls we have. A big star like me can get as many souls as I want when I want."

Liz sighed, only a true fool - and a fool was something that Liz Thompson was not - would argue with Black*Star and his ego. Just for extra measure, and for ruining the moment, she smacked him upside the head one last time before checking on the presumably locked door that started this entire situation. To her dismay, it still wouldn't budge from their side. She groaned before turning towards Black*Star .

"I don't suppose you have your phone so you could call Tsubaki?" She hoped. Black*Star smirked before shaking his head.

"Nah, Tsubaki said that all the flashing lights in a phone would cause my brain to implode."

Liz nodded understanding what Tsubaki meant, "Yeah, it's the same thing with Patti." She glanced over at her sister who was stuck in her childlike ways. The younger Thompson was humming to herself and playing with the toes on her foot. It was only then that she realized that Kid was missing.

"Hey, Patti, where's Kid?"

With a groan Kid pulled himself into a pathetic excuse of a standing position using the bathroom counter as support. He took a few seconds for the pain to become bearable so he could compose himself. He leaned forward and breathed on the mirror then wrote in the condensation. His father appeared moments later with the usual cheery voice.

"Hiya son! Still stuck in your room I see?" This puzzled Lord Death significantly. Why wasn't the door unlocking yet if it was only a few minor bugs? He shook his thoughts away and let his creased eyebrows relax, placing his attention back on Kid (who was standing with his arms crossed waiting).

"I have a question for you."

Lord Death frowned for a second time underneath his mask, concerned with the slight sense of urgency in Kid's voice. "Yes of course. What is it?"

He paused, not sure how to properly word the most recent turn of events. "Something happened when Liz and I tried to resonate." The skull mask bobbed up and down in what looked like an encouraging nod, so he continued. "When we made contact some type of…current passed through me. I couldn't move, my chest began to constrict and I couldn't breathe. After that passed a warm feeling slowly flooded over me. It took only a few seconds for it to heat up to scalding proportions….and that was it. Black*Star hit me with his soul wavelength before I could experience anything more."

Lord Death was quiet for a moment before he spoke. " Aren't you just adorable! I gotta say, this doesn't happen often to people your age…" He trailed off, letting his words become overtaken by his many flittering thoughts.

"Father…What are you talking about?"

"Well, Kiddo, I have heard of this happening between a meister and weapon before, so it's perfectly normal!" He assured, "This happens when a meister or a weapon develops strong romantic feelings for another." He clapped, "I expect grandchildren!" He yelled while giving a thumbs up.

Kid immediately ended the connection with his father, not only to escape the sudden awkwardness but to also have a moment to think and contemplate over the information he was given. He knew Liz better than anyone (other than Patti of course) and during the years they have spent together she has never taken any interest in anyone. In fact she seemed to go out of her way to avoid physical contact. She was beautiful no doubt, but he never truly cared for looks. He loved her laugh and her childish fear of ghosts and monsters. How she kept him sane when the nightmares came. The way she was always there for him and her stubbornness. Liz…her name brought a smile to his face…why was that?

A pause.

At that moment all the dots connected and everything seemed so simple:

Death The Kid liked Elizabeth Thompson, and he liked her a lot.

"Kid?" There was a soft knock on the bathroom door before Liz opened it and peeked inside. "Are you okay? Patti said you fell and hit your head."

He smirked slightly and avoided her eyes, "Yeah something of the sort." She came inside the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

"Well as long as you are okay." She walked up to him and ran her hand through his hair. To her surprise he seemed quite docile, despite the fact she was disturbing his masterpiece, "Well I don't feel any bumps…" She stop short, meeting his eyes which for some reason seemed pained, "Did I find it?"

"No not yet…a little to the right." Kid closed his eyes as she searched for his imaginary wound, savoring her touch.

"How did you hurt it in the first place?"

"The toilet paper wasn't in a proper triangle. I was bending over and I stood up too fast and I got a little dizzy and well…you know the rest." He grabbed her hand, feeling guilty for taking advantage of her, even if it was small and an almost innocent gesture. "Guess I didn't hit my head as hard as I thought." Liz remained quiet not sure how to wrap her head around this awkward tension in the air.

"Ya know….you never gave me that special kiss you promised." Liz mentioned, although she didn't have the slightest clue why it mattered now since they were no longer locked in the closet. His breath became caught in his throat. It was as if someone had dangled the key to perfect symmetry just out of his reach.

He swallowed, "Yes, I suppose you're right." It was too tempting to let this opportunity pass. Kid lifted her chin with one hand and leaned down making her cheeks flush with color. He paused before her lips and instead moved upwards and kissed her forehead. "But I think that special kiss should be from someone you like instead." He gave her his usual smile and headed for the bathroom door. "Would you mind helping me with the picture frames? Fixing Patti's mess is going to take a long time and a lot of work. I don't think I can sleep until symmetry is restored."

"Sure Kid. Just give me a minute."

She returned his smile, but the moment his back was turned her grin vanished. He shut the door behind him and that was when Liz felt it was safe to let her composure fall. Her body began to shake in short little bursts and she had to stuff her hand in her mouth to keep from crying out. She didn't want to worry the others. This couldn't be happening now, her last attack was over a year ago, she thought that she had finally had this under control. She tried to take slow, deep, breaths but all that came out was a squeaky hiccup. Then the memories came in periodical flashes, and all she could do now was to curl up on the floor and wait until it passed.


	7. Author's Note: Pink Sparrow

Hi there!

It's Pink Sparrow, one of the three authors of this FanFiction! We are so extremely glad that you have been enjoying these chapters and are so very sorry that we have not been updating more frequently! I take pleasure in announcing that we have a recent contest coming up, the prize is undetermined as of yet, but the details will remain the same. We, the authors, have begun to hide references from the Soul Eater series in our bodies of text. Your task, as the reader, is to identify as many of these references as you can. When the story is over, and yes I mean OVER, send us all of your documented sightings of references WITH quotes and the character you think it may reference to. You do not get points deducted for wrong answers! Whomever has identified the most references will win the prize. If you are having trouble finding them, a way you can earn extra points is by telling your Soul Eater friends to come and favorite/follow this story! If they notify us that [name] told them to read and follow our story we will give you an extra point that will be added to the rest you have accumulated.

You may start whenever you see fit if you are planning on competing for the grand prize! We have already installed several references to characters and events in the Soul Eater series in Locked in Love; so get searching!

Good luck to all!

Pink Sparrow


End file.
